


No Mistake of Fate

by Cloudpain, CurlyandBoo, Senshibyne



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandBoo/pseuds/CurlyandBoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshibyne/pseuds/Senshibyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid does not screw up often but when he does...</p><p>or the one where everything happens in the same universe, and everything's a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mistake of Fate

  
  He really wasn’t having much luck with this one. Why problems seemed to be plaguing him recently he couldn’t understand. If anyone heard about his failures there would be serious issues. He would probably be demoted and he was far too proud to ask for another Cupid’s help.   
Best archer in the garrison - that’s what he was supposed to be.   
  
And yet here he was for a second time failing to strike an unsuspecting human into a love-smitten haze.  Usually he could hit a human soul from heaven, though more often than not he ventured down to earth to watch the effects of his work.   
  
But this one, Dean Winchester, was constantly eluding him. He’d been trying to set the boy up since he was sixteen. Dean Winchester’s term at the boy’s home had been the first time he Tried to give the boy a love bug. The poor girl had been hit but no matter what he tried his arrows fell short of Dean Winchester. By the time he had managed to find a new quiver the boy had been retrieved by his father and was on the road again.    
  
He had taken Dean Winchester as a personal challenge at first. It wasn’t as though the pretty green eyed boy had any shortage of opportunities to fall in love.   
  
Usually Cupid prided himself in his discerning nature with match-ups that didn’t come from higher up in the chain of command. He had been surprised someone as important as Dean Winchester had not come with a handbook of instructions on who to pair up with, still the choice had been left to him.   
  
But it got to a stage in the boy’s early twenties where Cupid was on constant alert. After five foiled attempts to set the boy up and he had pinned every girl that so much as looked twice in his direction. Not for a single one would his arrow fly true. Never had he met such a particular soul. His brothers in the garrison were starting to make snide comments every time they passed by him. He had literally stood between Dean and that lovely dark haired girl Lisa and laid his hands upon them to mark them as soul mates and as he had, someone shouldered by him knocking him free of Dean Winchester but leaving poor Lisa quite thoroughly smitten, the girl had talked of nothing other than Dean for a week after he left her behind.   
  
He had had words with Fate then. It wouldn’t have been the first time she interfered with his plans. But Fate had been genuinely offended at his accusations and  told him off saying it wasn’t her problem if he was a blind fool who couldn’t see where the red strings led. He had left chagrined with her handprint burning on his cheek.  
  
He sighed peering down at the lonely boy from the garrison wall. Dean was having a rough time at the moment, having made a Demon deal to save his little brother, and with a short deadline contract, there wasnot much time left for him at all. Was Dean Winchester really going to be his one failed match after thousands of years setting up perfect couples?   
  
He toyed with his bow as Dean entered another dive bar and smiled one of his charming smiles at the bartender.   
  
Despondently Cupid strung up another arrow. He certainly didn’t expect this one to work out; the girl was a complete flake really.   
  
Dean needed someone to love him as much as he loved his little brother, to love him more than he loathed himself. As he pulled the bow taught a gruff voice spoke from behind him.  
  
“Cupid, you should wear pants while in the garrison, Balthazar sent in another complaint.”  
  
Startled Cupid jerked his bow upward, fumbled as the shaft of the arrow slipped thought his fingers and the pure twang of an arrow releasing cut through the air as the feathered blade arched into the sky.   
  
“Duck!” he cried covering his head and flinching downwards, his back to the wall.  
  
The angel who had entered hissed in shock as the arrow sung through the air cutting through the corner of his beige trench coat and whizzed into the ground at his feet.  
  
Cringing, Cupid gingerly raised his head.   
  
The dark haired angel sighed and stooped to pull the arrow out of the ground at his feet. “Please be more careful, this is a new vessel.”  He held the arrow out to Cupid  
  
“My apologies Castiel.” Cupid replied taking the arrow and clutching it between his hands. Man now he was really going to get it, nearly shooting the messenger come to tell him off, not a good way to start the week.   
  
The piercing blue eyes of the other angel’s vessel alighted on him sternly the his gaze softened and he nodded, “Very well,  as you were.” The trench coat flared as he turned away and he paused briefly to say, “Oh, and uh, please clothe yourself whilst in public areas.”  
  
Cupid nodded vigorously at Castiel’s retreating back and slumped against the wall in relief. Maybe he would actually put on pants for a while. He didn’t need to draw attention to himself while he was failing to set Dean Winchester up again.  
  
Glancing back down at his target he could see that Dean Winchester was getting along with the lady bartender very well all on his own.  A brief flash of frustration surged through him and he swiftly knocked the arrow in his hand and fired it directly at the Winchester’s back. The arrow flew true and sunk invisibly into the boy’s being. Dean Winchester shuddered and glanced around.  
  
Cupid blinked. He looked down at his bow.   
  
That shouldn’t have happened… he hadn’t fired the establishing infatuation shot yet. As he stared back at the blond haired young man in confusion, the string of his bow slipped slightly in his fingers. Surprised he switched the bow to his other hand and glanced at his hand.   
  
Blood?   
  
He sniffed the substance then tentatively licked it. His round face twisted in a grimace. Angel blood.  
A sudden horrifying thought dawned upon him and he stared back at the place where Castiel had stood only moments before, a small dent in the floor where the arrow had been embedded.  
  
Surely not…  
  
Cupid shook himself then suddenly turned and left the wall eyes shifting deliberately away from where there may have been a couple of drops of angel blood on the floor. That arrow had probably just malfunctioned.  He would try again in the morning.   
  
Dean Winchester left the bar alone that night.  
  
A week later his very lovely arse was dragged into hell by demon dogs, and a blue eyed angel went to fetch him.

**Author's Note:**

> These works are from the Fated Verse a Series of Valentines day inspired stories myself and two friends are writing! ~ Cloudpain


End file.
